


Andrea

by Pixie_Child



Series: Girl of Rubber, Girl of Dimond [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Femslash, First Date, Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They</i> don't have a date, <i>she</i> has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrea

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel - New X-Men (II)  
> Characters: Stepford Cuckoos  
> Pairing: Mindee Cuckoo/Rubbermaid  
> Timeline: Right after Mindee ( http://fai-dust.livejournal.com/20095.html )  
> Summary: _They_ don't have a date, _she_ has a date.  
> A/N: I don't really like Phoebe all that much. I'm not sure why.  
> Beta: None.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: July 13, 2010

Mindee is checking her hair in their vanity when her sisters come in the room.

_*What are you doing?*_

"Getting ready." Mindee answers Celeste verbally.

_*Where are we going?*_

"_I_ am going out." She tells them firmly. "_You_ are staying here."

Celeste and Phoebe stare at her, but she has her mind firmly closed. Or she thought she did until Celeste pointed at her and squealed. "You have a date!" She bubbled. "That's so cool! Who with?"

Phoebe makes a face. "Andrea." She says distastefully, although if it's because she has to answer verbally, who Mindee is going out with or a combination of the two, she's unsure. Not that it matters.

"Rubbermaid?" Celeste asks. "How do you know?" She looks at Mindee, clearly hurt at having been left out. "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"She didn't tell me either, Celeste." Phoebe rolls her eyes. "Andrea's been broadcasting it for the last two days." She crosses her arms and her scowled deepens. "We could do better."

This time, Mindee rolls her eyes. "Good. Go get your own date and leave me alone. I like Andrea."

"I like her, too." Celeste adds in her sister's defence.

_*Thanks, Celeste.*_ Mindee says in her mind pointedly. "And you don't have to like her, Phoebe, you just have to accept that _I_ like her."

"I don't _dislike_ Andrea," Phoebe huffs, "I just don't see the appeal."

"I like that she's so sincere, there's no head games or double meanings with her. She's sweet and unpretentious."

"So's a puppy."

Mindee's hands go to her hips and she glairs at Phoebe. "Why are you being such a bitch? You sound like Miss Frost."

Celeste giggles at the appalled look Phoebe gets. "She has a point. You're being pretty mean."

"Well..." Phoebe trails off. "Fine. Go, have fun with puppy girl." Mindee is ready to snap back, but Phoebe is smiling at her. She laughs happily and kisses them both on the cheek, first Phoebe, then Celeste.

"'Bye!"

_*Have fun, we won't wait up.*_ Her sisters chime after her as she takes off down the hall.


End file.
